1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of valves and valve systems for physical transport and isolation of liquids and gases. More particular the present invention pertains to a fluidic dispense valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solenoid-operated valves are well known for halting and controlling the flow of fluids through a passage. Most solenoid valves are used as switches, and use coils and metal cores that slide along a coil axis under the influence of a magnetic field. A solenoid valve is an attractive option when fluid systems require a valve to cycle open and closed, and thereby transfer a volume of fluid. Solenoid valves use a generated and collapsing electromagnetic field to engage a valve stem or plunger rod. Another specific characteristic of these valves is whether their normal operating state is open or closed when the energy flux is not actuated.
Traditional 3-way valves include a common port, a normally open port and a normally closed port. Such valves generally have a single coil that actuates a mechanism that connects both the normally open and normally closed sealing areas of a diaphragm that controls the flow of water. This arrangement is very sensitive to adjustment and falls out of adjustment after a relatively short period of time, especially in high-pressure applications.
Solenoid valves are useful in remote areas, rugged environments and hazardous locations because they can be operated automatically. For this reason, they are used in a wide range of applications through many industries. Advancements in micro-fluidic arts such as blood chemistry analysis, drug discovery, DNA sequencing and other technical arts require precision fluid handling which have created the need for progress in the components that control and dispense the fluids. Thus, a need exists for a design that provides a small dispensing volume having the rapid switch time of a traditional 3-way valve and the reliability of separate normally open and normally closed valves combined to operate as one 3-way valve.